The Summoned Sword
by The storytelling prinny
Summary: Louise is a 3rd rate mage who cannot even perform magic without failing and blowing up the target. On the day in which she was supposed to summoned her familiar, something unexpected happened. She didn't summon a creature that would serve under her, but an ominous black sword and a crystal glowing in a warm crimson hue… Rated M for ludicrous amounts of swearing and killing
1. Prologue

Before reading this crossover, open YouTube in your browser. Do it, seriously. I will place the name of many songs that WILL make reading this fanfic much, much better…Between the round brackets, will be the name of the song and then the author or album or series it's from.

Now then, the Disclaimer:

I do not own "The Familiar of Zero/Zero No Tsukaima" or "Soul Nomad and the World Eater/Soul Cradle Sekai o Kurau Mono" or the songs recommended here, nor am I associated with the respective creators.

Also, this fanfic was beta-ed by Tsukuyomu.

Now that that's out of the way, let the curtains rise and the play begin!

Break a leg guys! This is your time to shine!

* * *

><p>Prologue: The End<p>

* * *

><p>(<strong>"Moon Cradle" from: Soul Cradle Arrange Track album<strong>)

* * *

><p>525 TA<p>

The continent of Prodesto...

The grueling war had finally ended, and one man had unified the land.

Lord Median the Conqueror...

Though only one man, his heroism swept across the world.

* * *

><p>535 TA<p>

The harmonious empire stood for a decade, before it crumbled once more.

Lord Median and his son passed away. Prodesto returned to a state of bloody war.

* * *

><p>550 TA<p>

It was then that a clarion vesper rang throughout the halls of history.

Median's daughter, Layna, had come into her own and become a true leader.

Neighboring countries formed treaties, and for a moment the world knew peace.

* * *

><p>600 TA<p>

But then the world was darkened by a single malignant shadow and its cruel heralds. The violent echoes of agony and murder shattered the land. Shaky alliances were pushed to their limits by the merciless creatures.

But humanity as they were fell victim to weakness and temptation. Some cowered and fled, while others pledged allegiance to the beasts.

Layna rallied her few remaining comrades for a final confrontation. The venerable warrior queen sacrificed her life to banish the shadow. They were both consumed, and the three behemoths were silent...

* * *

><p>===0===0===0===<p>

* * *

><p>(<strong>No music<strong>)

That night, Louise had a dream… No. Perhaps the best way to call it was a nightmare; one which she felt was strangely not her own, but the world's worst.

She was in a forest, which was actually more of a wasteland…The land was dry and cracked, puddles of blood were scattered everywhere, the corpses of soldiers and beasts littered the broken landscape, a gigantic…thing made of steel that resembled a demonic bipedal cow laid motionless in the same place, armless, but with two gauntlets on its sides.

This is image was nothing short of hell…The trees were a dull red and bore no fruit or leaves; they smelled of rotten wood and…wait…smelled?

"This is all too real to be a dream," Louise thought while shivering; she was frightened of be in a place like this.

**("A Fragrant Prayer" A.K.A "Echoing Prayers" from: Soul Cradle OST**)

In a far off hill, a figure stood. Something was prodding Louise in the back of her head, telling her that the person stood on that hill was by themselves, but not truly alone at all.

Then a voice gave a light laugh and spoke, she recognized it as a man's, but the figure in front of her did not move its lips, furthermore, as she approached it, she saw it was a woman. She looked like she was around her age, maybe a little younger, maybe a little older, Louise did not know.

"Yup. Not a single one left. That takes care of all the annoying insects. Nobody left to bother us. You satisfied?"

The voice wasn't speaking to her, maybe the woman?

"Hey, I should be more than enough company, right? You and me, together forever, till the end of time!" The voice made a loud, unrestrained guffaw.

As Louise got even closer to the woman she saw her holding a black blade dripping blood and oozing a sensation of evil. She was responsible of this massacre, along with the voice; there was no doubt of it.

Then, the woman made a gesture that scared her far more. She smiled.

"Hey, kid... what're you doing?" The voice was alarmed by the woman, who put her hand in her bust, still smiling.

"Hey! Hey, what do you think you're doing?! No...No! You can't! You can't eat me! Not after all this!"

The woman's smile widened upon hearing this sentence.

"Wh-why? How can yo-"

The voice drowned out in an anguished gargle.

And it was gone.

And she still smiled.

She still smiled.

Such a sick, sadistic smile

"The power..." The woman laughed.

"Everything before this was nothing." The woman laughed and the voice was no more.

"So I can't summon anyone any**more.**" The woman laughed, her ambition fulfilled and the voice was no more.

"**Now I'm all alone...**" The woman laughed again, the world was left a broken husk, the peoples dead and the voice was no more.

She was all by herself…

(**No music**)

But now she wasn't alone at all. Someone arrived.

"Devourlord... Devourlord..." a new voice spoke; it was beautiful, motherly even.

In that very moment, Louise had a headache…she began to lose consciousness, and could no longer see anything, but she heard some scarce fragments of the conversation due to a screeching sound.

.

"I am H͞͏͜a̷͞e̷҉̢̕͏p̴͘҉̷̕h̴̨ń̴és̶̨,̸̧̧͢͢ ̕͏̛g̢̢̀́͟o̡̡͠d̴̨̨́ ̨͢͢͟ó̴̴́͝f̕͏̛ ̀͟͠͏̸t̵̨͘͟h̨̨́͡i͏̢̨s͘͞͞ ͝҉̛w͏o̷r̨͜l͏̶̢́͘d̡͘҉̨.̸͘͢͠͞ What do you desire?"

"**Nothi̴̕̕n̵̷̡̕g̕͡.͡҉͟**"

Another voice spoke then, even if Louise could only hear fragments of their conversation, she knew it was a man. He sounded…imposing. Not in a terrifying or oppressive way. It was more like he was a very important person and he knew it, using a tone that fit him perfectly.

.

"And I am D̶̕̕raz̵̴i̢l̴,̨ gòd̷̛ ̸͡of ̷͘t̨h́e͏ ̷o̴̧̢t̵̢h͠e͝r̢ ̨͝w̷o̷͟r͜l͘d͠.̧ T̕̕hè̛ ̷͢p̵ơ̕w̡͘e̴̡̛r̵̷ ̛͘y̵͞o҉̷̨u͜҉'̢ve̸͡ ͘͠gained rivals even our o͠͞ẃ͘͞͡ǹ͡.̶̡̢͘͞ ̶̵̴̨B̵҉̵͜u̸͜͝͞t̴̛̕͜ ̵̸͘͜w͟i̛̛̕̕t̨͞h̶̡ ̡̧̀s̕͝ư̵̴͜͡ć͢h̴̢́̕ ̶̧́͘͝p̢͘o̢͡w̶̧͘͠ȩ́r͞͠ ͢ć̸͘͏o̵̧m̕͢ȩ̶ś͘ ̸̛͏̸̧a͏̸͞ ̀͢͠͝c̴̢e̶̛͟͝͡r̷̷t͏͞a̴̧̢͞͏i̧̨͘͟͟ǹ̵̡̨͡ ̨̕͢͝o҉̨͡b̧l̷͠͝i͏̷̵̨͘g̶̡̛͢a̧͏̸̶̛t͏́͟i͢͝͡o̡̡͢n̴̨̕͟͜.̨͜҉̕ ̷́You have to stop this senseless destruction."

"**No. ͠I ̷don'́t want to.**"

"Don't you understand? O̷̡u̧͘͏͠r͠͝͝ ̨͟҉̶́t̴͘͏ẁ́̀͟͝o̶̡̕͢͠ ̀́w̷̷̡̢o̴̶͘͜r̷̶̶̨ĺ̨͜͝d̵͜͞ş̵͘͝ ̴̢̨̕͘m̸̢͡i͏̴ǵ̡̢h̷̢̛͟t̡̕ ̴͜d͏̡į̵̕͜s̵̸̶͜a҉p͏̴̧͜͞p̵͢͢͡e͢͡͝à̴̸̛͟r̵̸̨̛ ̴̢͘͠ completely! And you along with them!"

"**F̸͏҉i̛n͟e͘ ̴͢by̨ ͡m̶̛e.̛**"

"Háep̴hn̸e͏҉s͘͟,̴̵ ̵͞͝I̶͡'̕m͞ ̸͘s̨o͢͡r͡rý͠͞.̡͘͝..͜ ͟͜͞t͝͞hi͜͟s̴ ̵̵́i̴͜s͘͢ ́̕͡a̡ĺ͜l̴͜ m̴̢y̷ f̢a̸̕u̵l̶͝t.͟ Į̨ ̨p̵l͜͡a̢nt̡̢é̶͞d͝͡ the̷̴̛ seeds from which this disaster grew."

"**So what?**"

"No...It's my fault. My words... Th͢͏͏ęy c̢̡o̷͡u͞͝ld̨͠͏n͏'͝t̨͞ ̛r͡è̶a̶̸c͠h́͝ th̵̀i͡͞s̷ ͞l̷̛͞ǫş̸t͏̸̸ ̴̨͜s͟o҉ul̵͡."

"**Y̷͠éà́h̸,̶̸ ́sure.**"

"T̴h͠e̴̕͞n͞҉ ́t̸͘͜h̀̀̀e̴̡r̷e͘'̕͢s ̢no͏t̨hi̶n̸̢͞g̕̕͘ ́͟͡we can do. We have only o̧n҉e̢͝ ͏̛͟p͟a҉͝t̛ḩ͜͠ ̷̧̛le͝f̡͞t̸̕ ̸͠t̀o ̢̛͝u͜s̢.̴"

"V̶͘e̶̡r̨̢̛y w̸e͜͠l̢͏ļ͜..̨.͢҉i͏́f͟ ̛́̕t̀̕h̕҉a͏t̡ ͘͢͝i̢͏s ̨our only choice. That which rules al̸͞l̀͝.͝͞.̷͝.̵̡A҉s҉̕hu̵͢r҉̕!́͜ ̕͏P̨̀l̶̛͡e͏̷̶à͢s͡ȩ̕͢ ̨̢g̛ra͟҉͘ń̸͞t͝ ͘͠ùs͞͏̵ ̷y̸ou̡ŕ̷ divine grace!"

.

(**"Gemini" from: Soul Cradle OST**)

Louise felt a surge of power flowing through the air, a great battle was about to unfold. But it was more of a one-sided beat down. And unfortunately, the genocidal woman with the black sword was not on the receiving end of it.

"̷We̴̴̵ m̸̶͢u͡s͘͠t̨͏̕ ̵u͝sę ̷̶t҉͢͟h̸͟í̢s҉̵ ͝ṕ͘͟o͠҉we̵̸͏r̶ ̶͡t͟҉͡o̡͏ ̷͏̨s̶to͞͡p ̴̴th͡͝e̕͞ ̛́͜e͏͠v͏͢i͠l̨͘͡!͏̕͞"̸͝

The man and woman who appeared before this monster of a human spoke in tandem.

"**Just try it.**"

The air grew heavy, the presence of absolute death and bloodlust that emanated from her increased. This was definitely a nightmare, even if not a very real one, because if Louise was in that place, she would have died upon being hit by the shockwaves.

**"̨̰̜̰̤͇͔D̤͕̱͔̦͇e͈̳̙ͅm̨̭͕o̳̜͙̥͓̝ń͈͉̯͇̜̝ ̙͈B̧̦̬͕̗͖l̷̫̞̱ạ̹̹̞̣͍̤s̼̹͜t̨͖͎̺͉̝̪̺!̺̖̬̪"̰̠̗͠**  
>̜̱͙͕<br>͇̪̖͖̝"̛H̛̯̩̬̫͖͎͉o̴͖̺͓̲w̬̞̝͖̞̤ͅ…͇͚̣̪̜?̗̗̰̗̬͉̝ ̬̮̜͇̙͓͚E͓͇v҉̦̫̻e͇̰̤̦̖n̹̞̳̱͘ ͔̦̞w̗͙͎̰̰̖i̴̝̩̤͖ͅth̤̩o̘͓̟͖ͅu̱̜̗̟͍t̰̀ͅ ̦͔̱̠̻͉̟G͖̬̮i̩̬͖g̷͚̺!͕̻̱͖̜͞"͙̟̩͔  
>͖̫<br>**͖"̳͙̳̟̳̬̮Ḏ̝̫e͡m̦̫o̯n̢̹ ̲̥B̡̥̞̘̝̱̙l̬̣͔̪̭̲̥͢a̝̪͝sț̞̠̤̳̬̻͠!̝"͔̳**  
><strong>͏̭̮̖̭̺̥̣<strong>  
>"̷̞A̺͎͍̯͕h͡h̙̗̻̘̲́!҉ ̗͡T̗̟͈͜h̖̘̖͇̠̰ͅe̮̙͙̯ ̢͉̭̺̝̪w̧̩̼̜͇̦o҉̰͕͔r̝̦̪̙̺̥̮l̩͓͙̖̬̺̰d̤̳̹̙!̢"͙͠<br>̣̜̭̗  
><strong>͚̙͇̹͍̮͢"̛D̯ẹ̝̞m̱̼̗̲̳̼̱o̭͇͚̩n̦͚̻͙͕͈ ̰̪Bl̴̹a̡̘̰s̟̫̤̤̬̻t̮͟!̳͈͕͓̯"͖̥͉̪̳̼͜<strong>  
>̳͖̝͔̬ͅ<br>͔̬͈̩̪͕̙"̯͍̻͞I̬͈͇̻͙͈̺n̶̞͇̥t̺̩̥̣̩̦̪o̸ ̻̮̥̥̗̝͔n̤̹̺̕o̟̯͓̺̠̠tḥ̹̮͙͎i͇̗̘̜̭n̸̪̠̙̗̮g͈̹̦͝ne̘̗̘̗͙s̵s̨͇̱̲̯.̙̘̰.͍͙.̟̥͇̜̫͍!̬̙̘̤̘͜"̲̙͉ͅ  
>̣͙̭͉̺<br>**̭̦̯̩̠̙"͖̬̦̀ͅD̜̤̼e͔̲̙m͕̘̤̪͕͘o̩n̝̻͡ͅ ̯̥͘B̵̘l̠̻̱a̙̮̭̯̭̺̘s̕t!͟"͏̤͇̰̦̣̩͓**

.

Louise could only see darkness and heard a strange sound. It was like a piece of cloth being ripped as glass shattered…that was her way of putting it, since words could not describe the horrid sound she was hearing.

"͡Ashúr҉…i̧s ҉th̢i̶s̶…̷i͘s t̷h̡is what̡ yo̶u ̶wa̴nted̕?͡"̨  
>͝<br>**"I̴t͢ ̵do̶esn͠'̀t͢ ҉m͡aţtȩr.̢"̧**

Just before she lost consciousness completely and awakened from this nightmare. Louise heard the woman utter a sentence that brought true terror to her…It was because in the end, those three words embodied the woman's motives. It told Louise why this person burnt, ravaged and killed everyone and everything.

"**It was fun.**"

* * *

><p>===0===0===0===<p>

* * *

><p>(<strong>No music<strong>)

Gig found himself in a dark place. Well not a "place" per se, it looked like the mindscape in which he met the kid for the first time.

She was her soulmate. And she betrayed him.

At first he thought about giving her the usual "deal with the devil" and then take over her body the first chance he got. But then she got pissed at the old hag and killed her along with the rest of her village (how the bitch and the stupid cow survived he will never know). Then she was like, "Yeah, take over or whatever I don't give two fucks about it, just let me kill some shit," and got on his good side, he never saw that one coming to be honest. He actually had fun with her. Rape. Genocides. All sorts of happy fun times.

And she let him have dibs on the empire's name.

"It sucks. It sucks hard."

Yeah, right midget.

BFF empire…pfft hahaha. Totally worth it.

But then she ate him…She just…

(**"BAD BOYS" from: Soul Cradle Arrange Track album**)

"Okay, okay stop wasting your time going all emo and try to figure where the hell you are."

Truth be told, Gig was very confused. No, it was not because Revya honored her title and devoured him. That is obvious, she just wanted even more power than the one she had.

He was confused because he was still conscious. When you die and your soul leaves your body, you go into a sort of state of hibernation. And once it gets used by the Master of Life of Haephnes or Drazil, you completely forget everything. Getting…eh…eaten by a World Eater…is pretty much the same…unless you DO get digested like Gig was. That pretty much was supposed send him into eternal oblivion and nonexistence.

So why was he aware of being in…wherever this was?

And then he heard that voice.

"Hellooo Gigy! How are you doing?" It was a woman, a slightly powerful and immature one…

"God…Fucking…Damn it…" Gig knew that person and he sure as hell did NOT want to deal with her right now.

Lujei Piche.

Gig knew next to nothing about her, well other than her complete insanity and bipolar tendencies, at least. Her hair was a hue of brown and silver, she wore a very revealing (by Prodesto's standards, and the Nerids are borderline naked, but no one points that out, due to their fear of getting stabbed with a trident) white dress and several blue roses in full bloom.

Despite being the embodiment of several fetishes, she was completely unappealing to Gig. As a matter of fact, she was in his special "Dude, what the hell?" list, right next to the stupid cow and Vitali.

"Ohh you look a bit mad Gigy, did you stub your toe?" she asked with the most honest tone of voice.

"Just shut up you bitch! I had enough of you after you tossed us against that Median bastard! I even got my soul used by Drazil to make…!"

Gig was not an idiot. Sure, he was somewhat…expressive when voicing his love for the hotpods, which was natural given the fact that it was one of the best things ever…and he tried really hard to not make a rant about Joules being a heartless monster for calling them an "inferior piece of rubbish"…all hail the divine beauty of the hotpod.

But even though he was definitely not one and had an ego bigger than the size of all the World Eaters and the fused form of the Overseers and Drazil (and maybe their other two clones. Just…maybe) he felt "more retarded than the bovine squad" when he realized that he knew about things that didn't happen, such as the kid actually apologizing and NOT going off the deep end like she did, this time. Or when they met Lujei. Or when…well, he just felt like shit…not that he'd say that out loud, mind you.

Then Gig proceeded to swear and yell at the All-Ruler Ashur so intensely that he was unable to make any coherent sentences but, needless to say, there were plenty of "motherfucker"s.

Lujei's lover (who seemed to be a soul trapped in her staff) suggested that they should get the heck out of there, and for once, she agreed.

After about 15 minutes of the maddened babbling of the Master of Death, he realized that she was gone from that place. Seeing that the sort-of-transdimensional witch left, Gig was so angered that he could have made a crater on the floor if he so much as glared at it…well, if there was a floor to begin with.

(**Pause music**)

He remembered EVERYTHING. Everything that Ashur willed was something that was meant to happen. That included, of course, the "cycles" as Gig called them.

The All-Ruler wanted to stop Drazil and his "utopia", but the lazy bastard didn't intervene himself. Seeing Virtuous' plan, he decided to give her a hand in some subtle ways. But before he could do anything, the kid just got killed! By the idiots that Gig told her to kick the shit out of to get the hang of his powers before fighting Galahad and Feinne!

So Ashur got the "bright idea" of looping the timeline to the point of when he was first sealed in the Onyx Blade by Virtuous.". So far, there had been about 57 repetitions.

Even if the Overseer were still in his "Vigilance" persona, he would have transformed into "Gig" eventually. All of this watching the same thing over and over again (even if there were major differences most of the time) would drive anyone insane. Worst of all, he couldn't do shit about it, because the second Revya entered the mindscape and when they met face to face…poof, his memories were gone and he wouldn't get them back until he was dead again.

He could only wait 'till the next cycle…

(**Replay BAD BOYS**)

"Okay…at least I got this new trick down…"

Out of Gig's dark energies, three shapes made of a black liquid that slowly boiled and evaporated were formed.

"Yeah, I'll be damned if I can't get ANY kind of entertainment," said one of the shapes proudly.

"It's kinda sad in hindsight, though," another one replied, "I mean, seriously dude. This could get you thrown into the looney bin if it weren't real."

"Quit your bitchin', it's annoying," scolded the last one, "anyways…so, the dice? The cards? Darts? We gonna try getting out? Or maybe talk about where we messed up on this cycle?

"Nah, I've got an interesting idea this time," Gig answered with a cocky grin in his face.

After he was done talking, two enormous posts rose to immense heights, each one of them had a small circle on top of them. As well as a replica of Drazil's head with the word "asshole" written on his forehead.

The shadowy shapes grinned back as they gained color. And so, Gig and his shadow constructs began playing a bastardized version of a game known to us as Sepak Takraw.

* * *

><p>End Chapter<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, that felt good.<p>

To start off things, look for Sepak Takraw on YouTube. LOOK AT IT I SAY!

No seriously, do it! I mean, how on earth is that not an Olympic event yet!? That has got to be the most badass sport ever!

…Now that I've got that out of my system…

(**"Mawoo! Map" from: What did I do to deserve this, my lord!? 2 OST**)

I'd like to point out a few things here.

First: Louise WILL summon the Onix Blade AND a primed Crimson Tear, and they will get fused, but due to the fact that the target was Revya and not her, the grip of seal is flimsy at best, but the power is there. I'd liken it to an unlaced shoelace. The string is there, but it won't help much to keep the shoe on your foot. Also, due to being in a foreign world, Ashur cannot reach our favorite killer of kings and destroyer of worlds (yet), so he will retain the memories of the 57 cycles.

Second: No, the story will NOT be even close to the way it originally was. There's no Gandalfr runes. No Derflinger, and no love triangles-slash-love dodecahedrons.

Gig will walk Louise through the unpleasant sides of humanity and she will NOT like it, not only because of her noble upbringing but because she begins to realize that it's there and it's happening. Will he break her? That you'll see latter, but she will never be the same.

Third: Gig will be the same guy, other than the fact that I'll have him act in a somewhat more sly way, trying to get Louise to use his power, not at the first chance he gets, but doing it in subtle ways.

Yes, he is an asshole. Yes, he brags a lot. Yes, he has enough power to back up his claims and yes, he will say whatever the hell he wants, but he is going to try and make his soulmate feel admiration towards him, make her appreciate him…Gig does not like sucking up to her to get her there, but he can compromise and use a different brand of awesome…You'll see.

Fourth: Things will get real nasty, not Demon Path nasty but still pretty damn ugly. I have no idea as to why on Earth, the ESRB rated Soul Nomad with a T when it is worthy of an M. There's rape, manslaughter, jihads, genocide and a lot of nasty things ON A NORMAL PLAYTHROUGH. The Demon Path takes things up to eleven with YOU doing those things and much, much more. And you are actually enjoying it.

This fic is not going to have Louise go Devourlord on the world, but we will see lots and lots of unpleasantness. Those faint of heart should leave before getting broken a la George Orwell.

Now then…

Gig quote of the day!

Gamma: Looking at you now, I see you don't even understand what happiness means. You see? Nothing can be felt unless someone exists to tell them what to feel. That is why we exist.

Gig: But then... how would anyone know the divine beauty of the hotpod?!


	2. Chapter 1

Once more, open YouTube in your browser to boost the awesomeness like last time.

But first. What the hell guys! I got more follows and favs in this story than in TGTDA in the span of weeks! How can you NOT love Disgaea?

…Then again, it wasn't that well written, and I'd even say it's not worth your time yet. Once I plan things out, I'll rewrite it and make it better.

Secondly…I messed up on the prologue, it's a small thing but it changes A LOT.

Quote: _"So Ashur got the "bright idea" of looping the timeline to the point of when he began his fusion."_

End quote.

I forgot to change those last three words before releasing the chapter BUT I've already fixed it, and for the sake of convenience here's the changed line:

_"So Ashur got the "bright idea" of looping the timeline to the point of when he was first sealed in the Onyx Blade by Virtuous."_

Yes, it doesn't seem like much, but it is a vital fact that means a lot. I've just changed it, but sweeping it under the rug and pretending I never made that mistake is not something I'd do, so I'll leave this little author note EVEN when the whole story is complete…

And last but not least, some guys PMed me and suggested that I should recommend songs to use them as Opening and Ending themes, and I don't entirely approve since I don't even know if the rest of you think the same and because "dude it's written!"...But I'll humor them, so we have an OP and ED. If you think that this is a bad idea and that we don't need them then feel free to say so.

Anyways…the Disclaimer: I do not own "The Familiar Of Zero/Zero No Tsukaima" or "Soul Nomad And The World Eater/Soul Cradle Sekai o Kurau Mono" or the songs recommended here, nor am I associated with the respective creators.

This Fanfic was Beta-ed by Tsukuyomu

Cue the OP and move on when you want to.

(**"Kokou no Sousei" From: Yousei Teikoku's album "Gothic Lolita Propaganda"**)

Now, let the curtains rise and the play begin!

(Guilty Gear system voice)

Heaven or Hell?  
>Duel one.<br>LET'S ROCK!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Hello, you've just called Hardcore Asskicking 101.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>("December Street" from: Soul Cradle Arrange Track album)<strong>

_November 14, Sunday T.A 800:_

_I'm feeling pretty excited. Lady Layna called for a meeting with me and Danette for tomorrow. She rarely does that because she sleeps for whole weeks, so it came as a complete surprise._

_Other things that happened today include discovering that I can cook a mean steak, cleaning up the hot springs' floors and bailing Danette out of a fight with Van, __**again**__. I swear, what the hell is up with them? One is sometimes too dumb for her own good and the other strikes like Phynx with rabies charging at top speed when "holding back"._

_I'm exhausted. I'm going to the hot springs and then to sleep._

_November 15, Monday T.A 800:_

_I had a training session with Danette a while ago, and just finished bathing. I will not go meet Lady Layna while reeking of sweat. I decided to write on a whim because Nei's baby kicked her belly. That was so cute!_

_Danette's banging on my door. I think I'll put this journal in my pocket and continue later._

_November 19, Friday T.A 800:_

_Okay…I didn't write for several days because of my massive freak out when I heard the truth. I'm calm now, but I messed things up. I hope I didn't cause too much trouble._

_It's best if I start from the beginning._

_Lady Layna called for us and said that we'd become town guardians. Danette was almost jumping in joy when Layna gave her some magical sickle swords, which I insist, were daggers. Meanwhile I was eyeing the REAL sword that was among the other weapons. My god, I wanted it. I wanted it bad._

_But instead, she gave me a black sword. Or she was going to at least._

_When I touched it, a voice came out, laughing and calling me a sacrificial lamb for it. Then Layna got a red crystal out and said "behold, the fusion begins!" or something. She really looked and sounded like some sort of villain or evil cultist when she said it, and I'd be lying if I said that that didn't have any part in motivating my little escapade._

_Just as she finished, I felt something pulling the blade forward, both the voice and Layna were surprised by the sudden movement._

_A second later, the force got so strong I had to let go of the blade, and when I did, it popped out of existence. It was there for a second and then the next one it wasn't. The same thing might have happened with the crystal too since I didn't see it again._

_Layna stood there for a minute or so and then politely told Danette to leave as she rubbed her temples. She sat down and tried to slowly explain that…dammit, I'm a __**World Eater.**_

_I ran like hell out of the village once she said it. I mean, how the hell could I not when my mother figure and role model told me I'm just like the goddamn monsters that ravaged Prodesto and killed some of my friends?! There's no way to say that without the person in question would react like that. Yes, she might have said it differently. Yes, she might have given me slight hints through the conversation before dropping the bomb; and yes, she might have said that I'm different from them and not a threat to the world, but she should have expected this._

_I'm going back now. I'm still confused on what the hell to do from now on, but I need help. And I need it badly._

* * *

><p>===0===0===0===<p>

* * *

><p><strong>("BAD BOYS" from: Soul Cradle Arrange Track album)<strong>

The scene currently unfolding was unexpected.

Professor Jean Colbert knew of the Valiere's problem already. As a matter of fact, when he heard that all of her spells ended up in explosions he decided to investigate a bit about her strange condition, but it was futile in the end.

This, however... it was almost impossible. "Almost" because it was known in some circles that the Zerbst family had once done the same thing with a book and he was in one such circle. But even so, it still was an unnatural thing to have summoned two objects instead of a familiar.

Everyone laughed at her because of this unforeseen failure except for the red-headed Zerbst, Kirche, who was just staring at the items summoned with some interest. Probably because she knew that it really wasn't a normal thing.

He coughed loudly to gain the attention of the students and stop their mockery as he looked at the black sword and the scarlet crystal that hovered next to it.

He might not have been a sword user when he was in the army as the "Flame Snake", but he knew a good blade when he saw one. And that one was nothing short of extraordinary. At that distance, he could tell that it emanated some magic, probably from enchantments to increase cutting power, durability and overall performance. Summoned or not, it probably would end up as a family heirloom of the Valiere.

The red stone was an entirely different story, however. The air hummed in tune with it and it even seemed to be letting off a stream of energy with a rhythmical pulse like that of a heartbeat. Could it be the crystallized heart of a mythical beast? It was only a hypothesis but he couldn't help but wonder if it was. Unfortunately, as much as he would have loved to study it, it belonged to her since she summoned it.

The Valiere stomped her way towards the things she summoned, clearly stressed out by the fact that she failed again and struggled as she pulled the blade out of the ground. She was only a bit bigger than it, so she had some trouble holding it up.

That's when something more unexpected than the recent events happened.

"Oh?"

**("Shocking RED" from: Soul Nomad OST)**

A vortex of power flowed through the sword; it was so great that all of the students fell to their knees, even he flinched in the face of an overwhelming pressure like that. He did notice that the crystal shimmered and employed its own energy, but rather than oppressing everyone, it flowed around the weapon.

_"What on earth is that thing_?!" Professor Colbert thought in fright. _"The magic it's exuding is staggering! If this keeps up then-!"_

In that moment, the energy receded back into the black sword. The professor would have let out a sigh of relief if the mage who started the whole mess hadn't blacked out and the gemstone had suddenly vanished.

===0===0===0===

**(No music)**

In that second, Gig's mind went into hyper drive.

57 cycles might not seem like much. But they were, and some crazy shit happened in them.

Take for instance, the last cycle, which Gig named the Devourlord Cycle for the sake of simplicity…

But if that's not enough, one of the weirdest cycles (the 35th maybe, Gig could not remember well AND it was the closest one to victory) had Revya as a man, and THEN he got a harem with pretty much every single girl in Prodesto. And to add insult to injury, he was some sort of monk, allowing him to shut out his voice and separate their senses, so Gig didn't get to "feel" the girls, let alone taste a single hotpod. Fortunately, that also screwed up the fusion so badly that he didn't get to use his powers against Dio.

For several years, there were anguished screams coming out of the dungeons of Orviska, and Gig didn't feel a thing. That ALMOST settled the scores.

But even so, this never happened. He got summoned by a foreign entity before fusing with the kid. The most important questions he asked himself were: Where am I? Who is the summoner? And above all, is this part of Ashur's plan? Or am I out of the cycles?

Truth be told, Gig liked this change and would gladly take on a new soulmate. But then again, he had his fears…

One such fear was a repeat of the Devourlord cycle.

Maybe he should have thought out where he messed up there after all…even if that game was damn good.

The person who touched the Onyx Blade had now manifested in the mindscape, but was unconscious.

"Hell yessss!" Gig thought, he wasn't exited by the person that summoned him, he didn't know her to begin with. But he was nothing short of exhilarated by the fact that he remembered every single thing that happened. That meant that he was outside of Ashur's reach. But he wouldn't allow himself to get sloppy, one screw up and he could end up stuck in the cycles again, so he rephrased the idea as "was outside of Ashur's reach, for now."

He felt a latent magical power in her, meaning she must be a mage, so she probably summoned him. He gave the pink haired girl a long look and took in every aspect of her.

"Ohhh, shit…" He said to himself. She was small, had delicate features and was flat as a board. Even if one of those three things was good for fighting, she was definitely not a warrior.

If he was going to take over her, she would need to become reliant on his power, and for that she would need to see that she was a joke when compared to him. Being a mage, she would use a wand or a staff to focus her magic through, but Gig's powers would diminish if used like that, giving unimpressive results (Oh, he would_ thank_ the 23rd cycle's Dio for clarifying). The absolute best thing to use was the Onyx Blade, since it had demonic origins and he was sealed in it for so long, but since it was almost as big as the brat (that was definitely not a sword user) he would not be able to show off and get her to use his powers more.

Still, he did learn a lot in some of the cycles. The 11th one did teach him his fair share of the art of manipulation, psychology and long term planning. By pushing the right buttons, he could have her do what he needed her to do. It wasn't his style, but he could compromise in this situ-

The girl grunted, and Gig snapped out of his trance. He managed to come up with a plan that would work, but he'd have to fine tune it later since she was waking up. He began to use his shadow constructs in haste to mold the mindscape; he'd need to make a good first impression by showing her what he was. Gods are pretty damn flashy after all.

And he wouldn't be caught dead looking dull.

* * *

><p>===0===0===0===<p>

* * *

><p><strong>("Burly Heart" from: Guilty Gear OST)<strong>

Slowly, Louise woke up.

The first thing she noticed could be a subject of discussion since her senses were so shot. It might have been the sickeningly sweet stench of blood. It might have been the dark starry skies. It might have even been the ominous feeling that permeated the air. She did not hold back her horror when she saw that she was lying on top of countless blackened corpses.

"Welcome," a voice spoke loudly with a noticeable tinge of excitement, scaring her further and forcing her to turn around.

She saw that she was in an open field. One filled with rivers of blood and mountains of charred flesh, some of the bodies even had black and red scythes through them. She shut all of this horrifying imagery out as she turned her sight towards the source of the voice.

Small fires of a color between pale blue and green floated around a black object; she would compare them with the will-o'-the-wisp, not only because of the colors but because she felt drawn towards them. Of course since she could tell that it might be a terrible idea to approach, she simply looked at the thing that they were around. It was a black staircase that went up a fair bit. As she turned her head upwards, she saw that more of those ethereal fires were burning.

At the top there was a black throne, and on it was a young man with a purple sleeveless shirt and messy white hair gazing at her hungrily with his blue eyes while holding a scythe with a black handle and a red blade lazily with one hand despite the fact that it was probably as big, if not bigger than him. Behind him was a towering structure that might have been a castle from a certain point of view, but castles housed kings and queens either perfect or despotic, this was more of a place where true evil lurked as she would find out much, much later.

Louise could have used the word "commoner" to describe his looks, but there was an air of danger, of evil, around him. And even though she was never able to cast even basic spells, she sensed magical power beyond her wildest dreams in him.

That man was not human. The scythe didn't help his case either.

She attempted to take the initiative and speak, but her voice was too soft to be heard when she muttered a weak "Who are you?"

The man laughed in amusement.

"So you're afraid of me!" the man said. "Hah! That is how it should be! Not just anyone has the chance to see me, not twice anyways! And I'll answer your question later; we have a lot to talk about before that."

Louise was shocked that he had heard her at such a distance. But she tried to ignore that along with everything else in this place, she was a noble! She would not be looked down or intimidated by anyone! Or at least that's what she tried to tell herself and failed to do so, managing only to ask another question in a stronger, yet soft tone.

"What is this place?"

"Ahh, now that's the question you should have asked first! This is _our_ mindscape!" She didn't like the emphasis he used in "our" when he said that. Yes, now that she noticed it, he seemed friendly in his use of it, but the fact that he was so horrifically powerful and acted in a "good" way was not "good" at all.

"Of course, that description must be pretty vague, all things considered. So let me explain from the bottom. You are a mage, aren't you?"

"Y-yes," she said while nodding. She as beginning to gain a bit of confidence back.

"You tried to perform a summoning, and a black sword and red crystal appeared?"

"Yes." Louise began wondering what happened between the moment she touched the sword and now...

"And you touched the sword?"

"Yes." She began to put two and two together, did something happen at all in between those two events?

"What did you want to summon?"

Oh, sweet merciful Founder. This was not good. At. All.

"A familiar…Does this mean…you are?"

He gave her a wild laugh.

"Yes…and no. You could consider me a familiar by technical standards but I'm far from that." The man answered with a cocky smirk on his face. "Let me explain…A long time ago, there was a god of death. One day, a fool thought that by killing him, he could live forever. But he did not live longer than a month and his soul knew only oblivion. That was because that was the "god" of death, not "death" as a concept. Eventually, the god was reborn with an insatiable desire for vengeance. He ravaged the world, but a great sorcerer sealed him within a sword, and he would only return hundreds of years later, when his madness and rage were quelled. That was the sword. I am that god. And you summone-"

"There is no god of death!" Louise yelled out, she wouldn't stand that kind of blasphemy!

"Oh really? We'll talk about that later," he replied while ignoring her rage.

"If you're insistent about it now though, then let me say this from the beginning/ A long time ago, there was a **motherfucking** powerful being. One day, some retard tried to kill him. Lots of shit happened and in the end, he was sealed within a sword. That was the sword. I am that guy, the most hardcore ass-kicker to ever walk the planet. The killer of kings and destroyer of worlds. Are you satisfied? Yes? No? Good, cause **I don't give a SHIT!**"

She flinched and stepped back shocked at the man's change in attitude from strangely affable to infuriated and rude...she was definitely not in a position to speak back.

"Anyways. To make a long story short, you summoned the sword that held me for so long, the Onyx Blade, not me, so I am not your familiar. But we can make a contract that will end up in mutual gain. Claims of divine origin aside, I am insanely strong. Which is why you were scared of me at first and right now since I snapped at you, am I right or am I right?"

Louise had her doubts, of course. But she finally succeeded in summoning "something" and she wasn't leaving this…mindscape empty handed. "What does this contract entail?"

"Several things which are a pain in the ass to explain," he said, "get ready for some heavy exposition...Remember the crystal? Some crazed witch tried to fuse with me and gain my power using it. It might have worked but since you summoned both the crystal and sword, which are called the Crimson Tear and the Onyx Blade respectively, it didn't. Unfortunately, you are in the process of fusing with me already."

"What!? Fusing two beings should be impossible!" she yelled out loud, there was no spell that could do something like that and yet he spoke of it like it was an everyday occurrence. "No, forget that! What do you mean we're fusing already!?"

**("Desperado" from: Soul Nomad OST)**

"I meant what I said. We're already fusing," the man replied nonchalantly as if it didn't have anything to do with him. "The first person to touch the blade would be fused with the entity within it. A.K.A: Me. The Crimson Tear was used to prevent backlash from me and to reduce me to raw magical power bit by bit. But, since it was meant to target me and the witch, you saved me from dying by having the effects of the damn thing weakened. In the end, what matters is that I could split us apart if I wanted to. It'll be easy for me. But before you tell me to do it, let me tell you that I won't, because if we want to seal a contract we'll have to let it be, and also, because I'm not sure if you could bear with the pain of getting your soul ripped apart and then stitched back together. My methods are effective but really crude."

She saw a pretty unnerving smile on his face when he said it.

"Well even if it's not a perfect fix, this fusion has already set a pseudo-contract between us. This place, this mindscape was created for us to communicate during special occasions, this first meeting of ours being just that. Once you are out, you will have access to a very, very, very limited pool of my power. It's nothing to me, but if you channel it the right way you might be enough to overcome some difficulties in life, I kid you not. But there might come a time where you need more power than what you usually have access to. That's where I come in, along with the contract. If you accept the terms, I can grant you more power if you need me to give it, but there's obviously a price for it."

Louise shivered; she would definitely need to pay with something too great to lose, maybe it would not even be worth it.

"I would be given limited influence over your body depending on the amount of power you take."

She swallowed, "You will possess me?"

"It's not the word I'd use, but yes," he said almost mockingly. "Although it's not your standard "possession". See, if you take a tiny bit, I'll take over only _if_ you let me, and even when I do, you'll still be able to keep consciousness and stop me from doing things you don't want me to do. Take a somewhat sizable chunk and you'll be knocked out for a day or two, leaving me to do whatever I wanted. More than that? It'll be for weeks. More? Months. Now, if it's enough power to kill a world ending monster or two…then that's when you'll get your eviction notice. Of course, if I'm feeling generous I might give you a couple freebies or tell you neat tricks. Hell, I might even increase the normal amount of power I give you! You scratch my back, I scratch yours. Pretty sweet, huh?"

The man rose from his throne and put his scythe's shaft on his neck. He made a light hop and two strange…shoulder pads appeared, hovering by his sides as he began floating downwards and approaching Louise. The wraith-like flames followed him as well.

"Do we have a deal?" He said once in front of her as he gave her his free hand non-threateningly. "We're fused anyways so you might as well get some extra benefits out of it, right?"

She was going to decline. The man was dangerous and even if he acted nice, Louise knew that he could be just putting on an act. But…

"Louise the Zero."

She was sick of it all. Every day she was relentlessly mocked by the other students. To be honest, she didn't have any friends in the academy at all. The only people who didn't see her as a failure were her fiancé, her childhood friend and one of her sisters.

"Louise the Zero."

That title haunted her day and night, wherever she went. Even her family thought she was useless. And not just in magic, but in marital, administrative, and political matters.

"Zero."

She wanted to be acknowledged and known for something other than not being able to cast a single spell.

"Zero. Zero. Zero. Zero. Zero."

(**"Kono Yo Subete No Aku" From: Fate Stay Night Realta Nua Ost**)

"I accept to the terms of the contract," she said with determination. "Let's seal it now."

"Hehehe. You're an eager one aren't you?" He said while putting the scythe's point on the palm of his hand. "Alright, let's do this! Just follow my lead."

He pushed the razor-sharp blade through his hand, drawing blood and flesh without making a sound or showing any sign of the slightest pain. Before Louise could even react, her hand was pierced next.

An indescribable agony ran through her entire body.  
>.<p>

K̷̀͟͢i̢͘͢͝l҉́͏̕͟l̨,̡̀̀͢ ̨͜͡S̨͞t́ea̡̨̧̕͜l̡͝͡,͏́͟͞͞ ̨̢̛͘R̷̸̨̧a͏͢͡p͢͟͠è  
><span>.

Images of death flashed before her eyes

.D̨͠҉e͏̡̢͟͠ş̨͢͞t̀͏͟ŗ̴̨ǫ̷̡͢ý̴̛͘͠,̡̛͟ M̨̢͟a̴̡̛̛͜i̕͜m҉̧͟,̛́ ̷̸̵̨S̀͏̛͜͠l̨͢͡a͜͡u҉̧̀g̴̢̕͞͞h̢̀̕͢͢te̢̢̕ŕ̷̷̡  
>.<p>

Feelings of madness flooded her senses.  
>.<p>

V̨̛͡͠͏ì̀̕͜͠o̴̢͞l͢͢͝͠até̶̡̀͠,̷̡́͝ D̷͟͡év͢͝͠҉ò̡͟͢ų͏̵̨͟r҉̨͘̕͜,̴̀͝ ̷̧͘I͞͡n͜͏̢̛v̨́͟͠͠a̶͟d̵́̀e҉͠͝  
>.<p>

A familiar figure stood on a bloodstained hill. Where had she seen her?  
>.<p>

M̡͘u͏̡́͞͝r͟҉̡ḑ̷̀ȩ͏͘͡r͢҉̧͜,̨̀͞͡ ̢̛͢͞E͡͠͏͏m̷̷̴à͜c̕i̴̛ą͠t͢͏̸͞e̷͢҉̴̷,̷͏̨͢ ͏̶̨͢D̡͘͞i̵͝n͝e̴̵͘͡-̢̢́A̷̸̢͢ņ͠͞ḑ̀̀͝͞-̵̛D̵̡͜͡҉a̵̵̡̡̡s̷̡͠h̴̢͟!̶̢͟͡  
>.<p>

It was only for a split second that she was able to see that hell, but it felt like it had been minutes.

With a booming voice he spoke:

**"Here, I, the Master of Death of Haephnes, Vigilance proclaim."**

**"I shall become into a sword used to slay your foes.  
>I shall become into a shield to protect you.<br>I shall fight by your side to defeat our adversaries."**

Something rose within Louise. The pain lingered, but it didn't affect her anymore as the man's voice whispered into her mind what she had to say.

**"Here, I, Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valiere proclaim."**

**"I shall become into a cup to hold the wine of victory.  
>I shall become into a saint to bear your sins.<br>I shall stand by your side to rejoice at our triumph."**

She began to feel a shiver. The vow was unnerving to say the least. It got worse with the following lines, which they said in unison as they placed their wounded palms, facing each other.

**"Your fate shall be my own.  
>Your doom shall be my own."<strong>

**"We shall take many lives.  
>We shall save many lives."<strong>

**"We stand at the world's end with bloodstained hands.  
>We mock the fools who think of us as weak.<br>We look back at the path we walked down without regrets."**

**"Thus, here I proclaim! We are one!"**

They intertwined their bloodstained hands and their blood gleamed with a dark red light. As it began to fade, Louise felt weak and began to lose consciousness.

"It's done," he said with a satisfied smirk. "I look forward to working with you my little soulmate."

* * *

><p>===0===0===0===<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(No music)<strong>

When Louise woke up, she found herself in a familiar bed looking at a familiar ceiling. It wasn't her own room's but the one in the sickbay. She knew because she got hurt with her own explosions with a frequency that should have worried her (but didn't for some reason) and she ended up there every time.

The last thing she remembered was summoning a blade and touching it, then…

She looked at her hand, expecting it to be bleeding, but it was not.

"So it was just a dream…" she said to herself, a bit of her feeling relief, and another one feeling disappointment.

_"Oh hell no. It totally happened."_ She eeped as she heard the voice of the man. It wasn't a dream.

"What?! Where-?!"

_"Shhh! Calm down, you don't need to speak out loud to talk to me, just thinking will do"_ he replied quickly. _"Besides, if you go around talking to me then everyone will think you've gone crazy."_

That wasn't particularly calming, but it managed to convince Louise to shut up.

**(Nameless opening of the 7th Kara no Kyoukai movie, Satsujin Kousatsu (Go))**

_"Where are you?"_ she asked in her thoughts.

_"We're fused, remember? I don't have a body, you are my anchor to this world"_ he answered. _"Listen, we can deal with that later, but for now get some rest. You've been out of it till' night."_

She looked at a nearby window; the moons hung high in the sky.

_"How did this happen? It was midday!"_

_"I think the Crimson Tear's effects are even weaker than I thought and your body didn't handle my power well. I'll see if I can find out if they are and what it might mean. But, again, we can deal with it latter. I can practically feel the soreness in your body; you __**need**__ to rest."_

_"Fine."_ She did feel exhausted, so there was no objection from her part. Although the first thing in the morning that she'd talk to him about would be how to deal with the fact that she technically hadn't completed the Springtime Familiar Summoning, but for practical purposes she had. "_Good night…umm…"_

_"I'm called Vigilance, but I've never liked it that much. Call me Gig. And good night my friend. Good night."_

She felt a sense of accomplishment. She had done a lot in a single day so she deserved to lay down and close her eyes.

* * *

><p>===0===0===0===<p>

* * *

><p><strong>("The distant dream is torn" from: Soul Nomad Ost)<strong>

And when Louise finally fell asleep, one of Gig's shadow constructs emerged in the mindscape as he went back to his true persona.

"Heeey…uhh why did you create me?" The construct asked with an out of character tone that sounded very unenergetic and bored. "Wait, why did you even give me a different personality?"

"I need someone to discuss plans with, someone that is completely skeptical about things and points out flaws in my plans." The Master of Death answered without skipping a beat, "You're the Plan Guy."

"What? Man you DO suck at naming things. Call me Mr. Vig," he replied mockingly as he baptized himself. "And let me poke fun at the fact that you think only a single person can tell you where you make screw ups. Make more with varied personality templates latter."

Oh, he was just what he needed, someone giving him shit.

"Fine Vig, let's go over the plan okay?" Gig asked and he nodded. "Step one, I make a totally badass first impression that scares the shit out of her."

"Check. The problem I see is that your act got inconsistent once she said that you weren't a god. And on that topic, she seemed to be a bit of a zealot." Mr. Vig said with a strained expression, "That's going to be a big problem like that futanari Kanaan from the 12th cycle."

Both of them shuddered. In hindsight, that cycle might have been the worst one in terms of weirdness. Especially when Revya got that "Dream Diary" thing. He just didn't know what the hell to make out of **that.**

"Moving on! Step two, have her make a contract with me in an unnecessarily flashy way that makes her think she had a say in this."

"Check. I liked the act you put up for that. "I shall become into a sword used to slay your foes." Man, I can't believe you actually made it sound good," he said with a chuckle." And you did well in being vague about everything. That "Crimson Tear reducing us to raw power" bullshit and that thing about you being able to defuse was a nice detail too."

"I can take you up on that." Gig smiled; there wasn't a hitch in the plan so far despite the fact that half the things he said he pulled out of his ass at the last second. "Now, the things that we still have to do…Step three, convince her I'm her friend and not trying to take over, I'm just in it for the fun. Step four; give her some power for free. Step five; if she thinks I am her friend then have her use a lot of power, if not, then repeat steps three and four. Step six; take over her body because I actually was in it for it. And then, presto! What do you think?"

Mr. Vig was on the floor tenting his fingers and thinking about everything Gig said. But after a while the reaper saw a very recognizable expression that he saw a lot through the cycles. Eyes widened and the mouth somewhat open, as though he was going to speak but the words couldn't come out. That was the expression for when people thought about something that was going to screw them up good and they said "Oh shit".

"Step three's going to suck," the shadow said grimly, "make more constructs. It'll be a long night."

Oh, and that was the understatement of the year.

Gig and the shades he created were up all night trying to figure out what to do with the fallout of the dreams he was going to share with his vessel.

* * *

><p>(<strong>"EGOIST" From: Yousei Teikokou in the "Mirai Nikki Inspired Album Vol 1 – Ingaritsu Noise"<strong>)

End Chapter...

* * *

><p><strong>(No music)<strong>

And done!

How did you like that?

(**"Mawoo! Map" from: What did I do to deserve this, my lord!? 2 OST**)

There are plenty of things to say here.

First off, I'm not feeling confident about writing the fight scenes. I've already got some ideas but I feel that I cannot do them justice. I want them to be as epic as possible. So I'd like to ask if anyone might be willing to give me a hand for that.

If no one steps up then I'll do them myself, but if anyone wants to help at all, then PM me about it.

Also, I've wondered how many Soul Nomad fans are reading this fanfic. Few people played it and the number of fanfics made for it is nothing short of pathetic. So I put up a poll on my profile page. Be sure to vote! The poll will close and the results shown next year.

If you keep messing around in my profile page, you'll see my two other fanfics, one currently in hiatus and the other to be updated soon, "The God That Desires Atonement" and "Fate Wait What?" respectively make sure to check FWW if you are a Type-moon fan or if you feel like it.

Now then, for Type-moon fans I have a-

(**"Challenger" From Blazblue Calamity Trigger Ost**)

**HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER**

Challenge for you…ok…

Have you ever seen "Tiger and Bunny"? No? Then do if you feel any measure of self-respect as you question your life choices.

Tiger and Bunny is an anime about superheroes in a…no, just watch it…

And the word "superhero" meant a lot in fate stay night didn't it? Oh yes! You're already thinking about the GAR, aren't you?

The details are also in my profile page.

And finaly...I'm sorry it took longer than a VG Cats update. I don't think I can come up with a speech to say how sorry I am for that.

* * *

><p>===0===0===0===<p>

* * *

><p>Omake: The 56th cycle.<p>

(**"Day Job" From: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Battle Tendency OST**)

"Dadadadadahdahdah!  
>Dadadadadahdahdah!<br>Dadadadadahdahdah!  
>Dadadadadahdahdah!<p>

DADADADADADA-DADADADADADAH!  
>DADADADADADA-DADADADADADAH!<p>

SUBBUSTERS!

People die when they are killed  
>-Shirou Emiya<p>

Doesn't make sense at all.

But what he actually meant to say is:

People are supposed to die when they are killed

That does make sense in context!"

"Wait! What the fuck is going on here!?" The Master of Death roared.

The kid touched the blade, and he was waiting (as always) to have his memory erased.

But then this penguin…thing came up instead of her, and he WASN'T alone! This bearded old man with red eyes showed up as well! And they both sang this annoying thing and-

"Yo, TSP what are we gonna do here?" the geezer said to the penguin.

"We're fucking up canon, that's what!" the non-flying avian replied with maddened glee.

And so, Gig found himself in the hell known as the 56th cycle…which might or might not be mentioned or referenced at a later point.


End file.
